Thanks for calling!
by QueenBea93
Summary: JJ knows her half-brothers are a bit… off. But she really needs someone to take care of this demon. Dark Sam and Dean.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

"A _demon_!?" Morgan asked again in an incredulous voice.

"YES!" JJ said for the fifteenth time, not so patiently anymore. "Look, I don't know much about them except that holy water burns them and they can't get out of devils' traps. Which I have already demonstrated to you."

JJ gestured impatiently to the bored demon she had managed to enclose in an encircled pentagram hastily drawn on the warehouse floor. Its vessel was a kindly-looking middle-aged man, but they had found that whatever creature was inside had a quick temper a rude disposition. Then again… it was a demon, so maybe the alternative would have been more worrying.

"So… should we bring him in?" Prentiss asked uncertainly.

"No!" JJ sighed. She had left the hunting life for a reason - actually, for many reasons - and this was just the damn Winchester luck that she would find herself having to explain this to her colleagues. "It we so much as scratch a hole in the side of that circle he'll probably kill us before we blink or, if we're lucky, smoke out."

"Smoke out?" Reid's rather squeaky voice sounded. Like he had for the past fifteen minutes, he looked torn between absolute fascination at this unexplainable event, and utter fear since none of the many bullets they had put in this man had done any lasting damage.

"Yeah, uh… leave the vessel. That man isn't actually the demon he was just… unlucky enough to be its host." It had to be an adequate explanation for now.

"Oh please!" the demon complained. "If anyone here's unlucky it's me. I didn't even choose this loser myself but I've gotta say, I've never had a vessel that didn't even put up a fight with me. Pathetic!" he started studying his fingernails in a display of ennui.

"Whatever!" JJ rolled her eyes. "I'm gonna call my Dad."

"Your Dad?" Reid asked in shock. JJ hardly ever spoke about her family.

"Yeah, he works with this kind of thing, killing monsters. He'll know what to do," she said distractedly, scrolling through her contacts list. Was it bad that she was actually wishing this had been a regular psychotic serial killer who tortured and murdered victims for some sick personal reasons rooted in his childhood, often with a sexual component?

"Damn! Voicemail!" she hung up and looked conflicted.

"Okay well… you know anybody else in the same… business?" Emily asked. This was beyond a doubt the weirdest thing she had ever experienced, but if there was one thing she was good at it was adapting and solving the problem at hand. And whatever that thing was, it was definitely a problem that needed to be solved.

"I guess I could call my brothers," she said hesitantly.

That took everybody by surprise.

"You have brothers?" Reid questioned. He thought he knew most things about his best friend but it seemed she had been keeping some secrets… "Older or younger?"

"They're my half-brothers and they're younger. 18 and 23 but… I don't know it's just… I don't talk to them and last time I spoke to Dad a few months ago he said he doesn't hunt with them anymore."

"Well, it sounds like a… dangerous job so I guess that makes sense," Morgan reasoned. He thought he was being unreasonably reasonable, actually, considering the immeasurable strangeness of this situation.

"No…" JJ sounded more uncomfortable than they could ever remember her being before. "He wasn't scared _for_ them, he was scared _of_ them, I think. They still hunt, just together and not ever with other people. They're a bit… weird…" she trailed off.

"Weird how?" Emily asked uncertainly. She was pretty sure anyone who hunted monsters for a living was weird by definition.

"I don't even… really know," JJ pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to get rid of the chill she felt just thinking about it. And she hadn't seen them for years. "They just… like what they do a little too much, they… you know what, I'm just being melodramatic, I'll give Dean a call."

…

As it turned out, they were close by and promised to be there within the hour. They had even sounded happy she had called, though she couldn't figure out if it was because they would get to see her or because they would get to take care of a demon. Maybe a bit of both? Or maybe none of the former…

The four BAU agents waited impatiently. Rossi and Hotch arrived as well, but no alert was made to the local police station because… what would they say?

"So, princess?" the demon spoke after a good 50 minutes had passed and the two oldest agents had been updated on the situation and were trying to digest the information they had received. "You're from a hunter family then? That's fun, they're not very common. I know them all. I'll guess which one you're from, okay?" it didn't wait for an answer. "Campbell? Harvelle? How about Styne? They're a creepy bunch! Murphy? No, only one left there," the demon trailed off and appeared to think, so JJ decided to tell. What harm could it do if it made the demon shut up?

"Winchester," she said, and the demon actually flinched. For the first time they got a reaction other than mockery and - as had been the case when they threw holy water at it - mad pain filled laughter.

"What!?" there was definitely a tinge of panic to that tone. "Winchester?"

"Uh, yeah," JJ said slowly.

"And you said you called you brothers! You called Sam and Dean to come for me?" there was unequivocal panic now.

"Why do you know their names?" JJ asked in suspicion. That was a little more information than she was comfortable with demons having about her little brothers, no matter how odd and unnerving they were. She was sure she hadn't mentioned Sam's name even once.

"Oh God!" the curse sounded ridiculous on the tongue of a demon, but then the situation got even stranger as said demon started pleading. "No no, please! Please don't hand me over to them! I'll tell you anything! Anything you want! I'll smoke out and lay low for the rest of your lifetime, I swear, I'll do anything, I'll-"

A voice spoke just behind JJ, making her and everybody else whirl around as nobody had heard the two men enter. The shorter one interrupted the demon.

"Oh my," he said in a cold, mocking tone. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were scared of us."

He was standing shoulder to shoulder with a taller man who almost looked more like a boy, but who had a matching look of content and murder in his eyes and smirk on his lips.

"Dean. Sam. You scared me!" JJ said, trying to catch her breath. And yes… they had scared her… and continued to scare her…

"Sorry sis. Thanks for calling!" both brothers' smiles turned slightly less predatory as they took in their sister, but they remained where they stood, side by side, scrutinising her with uncomfortable intensity.

"Oh, um, thanks for coming. I've never dealt with a demon so…"

"That's no problem," Dean continued. Apparently he acted as the mouthpiece. "This here's Greg," he gestured to the demon like they were old pals. "He's been a pain in our asses for a while. Haven't you, Greg?" he said, stepping closer to the demon, Sam mirroring his moves with effortless ease, like they were one organism. Neither of them paid any attention to the other agents, who seemed to have forgotten how to speak. And move. Emily wished she hadn't pushed JJ to call these… men? She wasn't entirely sure that's what they were.

"Please, I'm just a low-ranking bureaucrat! I don't know anything," the demon practically whimpered.

Sam huffed in amusement, but Dean was still the one that spoke. "Now that's hard to believe. Bureaucrats see all kinds of papers, all kinds of plans. Let's have a chat, shall we? Sammy's got a new toy I'm sure he can't wait to use."

Sam grinned and pulled a large knife with an ancient looking handle from the lining of his jacket. Yep, that was a whimper.

"Guys," JJ started, then gulped when they turned to her again, but she ploughed on; she had changed both of these boys' diapers for goodness sake! "I just needed you to exorcise it or something not… you know…. torture it."

They both frowned at her. Disapprovingly, like her behaviour was disappointing to them. Then Sam spoke for the first time and his voice was so calm and reassuring it actually sent chills up her spine.

"We understand Jen, but there's a pretty serious situation brewing among the demons and we need to try and get it under control. The more we can find out the better. This is an apocalypse style disaster we're talking about. Besides, it looks like that vessel has already been shot a few times so an exorcism won't save him."

"Oh."

"Don't listen to the hell-spawn!" the demon - Greg, apparently. He probably didn't choose that himself either - yelled out, half in desperation half in disgust.

"Really Greg? 'Hell-spawn' is what you're gonna go with?" Dean chuckled coldly as Sam approached, caressing the blade of the knife almost lovingly. Dean stayed back, arms crossed over his chest and regarding the scene with a smirk.

Sam scraped the knife along the inside of the demon's wrist, drawing blood. Then he dragged his thumb along the cut, letting the blood pool, and he brought his thumb to his mouth, tasting the blood slowly and humming with pleasure. Greg whimpered again.

"I think you know what I want to know," Sam said in that same hypnotic tone. "You can make this so easy. You know how it's going to end."

The demon was almost hyperventilating, panicked eyes glued to Sam's like he couldn't tear them away.

"Ruby! It's Ruby! She's the traitor!" he squeaked, and both Sam and Dean looked disappointed again.

"Pathetic!" Dean scoffed as Sam stood up and took a step back so he was standing shoulder to shoulder with his brother once more. Neither of them said anything, but apparently they had their own way of communicating - or maybe they had just done this countless times before - but as if on cue Dean started rolling up his sleeves and Sam handed him the knife.

"What happened to you arm?" JJ heard herself saying, cursing internally when her brothers' eyes snapped to her in unison, giving her unsolicited goosebumps.

Dean followed her glance towards the inside of his underarm where he had revealed something which looked like a brand shaped like the Nike symbol with opening quotation marks inside. He looked up at her again and smiled, and this time she couldn't suppress the shiver.

"Just a little something to help with hunting," he said vaguely, and exchanged a look with his brother, making Sam chuckle. Like they were sharing some inside joke or… something.

Dean approached the demon again. "That was a very disappointing display of willpower, Greg," he tutted, shaking his head. "I expected more from you."

Then he shoved the knife forcefully through the demon-vessel's chest, and something like electricity sparked through the vessel's body before it slumped forward, dead.

Dean wiped the blood from the blade on the dead man's jeans, then handed it back to Sam who looked between him and the blade in a silent question.

"Nah, I like my own blade better," Dean said, and Sam shrugged, tucking the knife into an inside pocket of his jacket.

They both turned back to their sister who couldn't conceal her horrification at these… creatures her brothers had become. Sam's amused reaction to her expression made her stomach churn.

"All done!" Dean said lightly.

"Uh, yeah," JJ spared a quick glance at the corpse. "Should I salt and burn it or… something?"

"You shouldn't need to," Dean shrugged. "We're off. Call us if you need us again."

JJ watched as her two younger brothers walked out the door. She watched as her colleagues came out of whatever stupor they had been in for the past few minutes. She watched as her own fear was reflected in their eyes.

And she knew that she would make sure she never needed them again.

 **A/N: I'm not sure if I will write more of this, but for now it's a one-shot. I would love some feedback, so please review if you have the time :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

It was like there was an unspoken rule that they never mentioned the incident with the demon at the warehouse again. JJ had changed a little bit after that, becoming a bit more quiet, a bit more broody. And the rest of her team understood. They had been there too, after all.

When the others thought about what had happened, they thought about the demon, and they found themselves wondering if there hadn't actually been three demons in the warehouse that night.

When JJ thought about what had happened she didn't even consider the original demon; she was used to monsters she didn't know. It was the two she had thought she knew that kept her awake at night.

Her brothers had always been close. Unnaturally so. And Sam had always been slightly… unhinged. Not in an obvious way, just if you looked close enough. Dean had been the only one who had no reservations about him when they were small. And now he was a bit… unhinged as well. In a very obvious way. She couldn't shake the feeling that the mark on his arm had something to do with it. That it had brought him closer to Sam and to his madness.

It scared her how well the two brothers had seemed to complement each other too, when they dealt with the demon. And when they dealt with her, she realised. Dean spoke but Sam convinced. Dean finished what Sam started and Sam played mind games while Dean was hands on. It defied every psychological theory there was. Neither of them had seemed to be the dominant partner and neither had seemed to cater to the other's wishes.

If only she knew just how right she was.

If only she knew that's exactly how it worked and exactly what made them so terrifying.

Sam liked to know what made people tick. He liked to figure out where to cut and poke and prod to get as much information out of someone as quickly as possible, how to cause pain without causing loss of consciousness and, sometimes when he was done, he liked to experiment with breaking the mind without breaking the body too much - he always was curious after all.

Dean just liked to kill.

They were an effective team.

 **A/N: So I decided to continue this after all. There will be one more chapter after this. I realise it's pretty dark and twisty but... sometimes Sam and Dean just need to be a little dark and** **twisty. :P Feedback always welcome!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Not mine.

It was two years before JJ was confronted with the supernatural again. Two years during which she had done her best - and failed - to forget all about it.

She had told her father about 'the incident' as she had come to call it in her mind, and he had told her in no uncertain terms that she was never to contact her brothers again. He'd made a mistake, he said, letting Dean do something he never should have asked of him. He had thought it was necessary at the time, and now it was too late.

JJ didn't understand what he meant, but she didn't pry.

The BAU always considered the possibility of demon possession these days, just to cover their bases. They knew how to draw devil's traps and they carried holy water, hoping they would never have to use it. Then one day they had to.

The demon was in the body of a young woman with a bomber-jacket, round cheeks, wild black hair, and a truly disturbing gleam in her eyes. She almost looked… smug.

"This is ridiculous you know?" she drawled condescendingly at the gathered agents. "I already sent out an SOS and the King won't let me waste. I'm very good at what I do," she smirked with pride.

JJ furrowed her eyebrows. The King? Of what? Of hell? Maybe that's why her father had insisted on coming there in person instead of reading the exorcism over the phone; something was still going on among the demons like… Sam had said. She shuddered involuntarily at the memory.

John arrived then. He looked tired, old, and resigned, but he greeted his daughter happily and the rest of the agents politely outside the abandoned building before he stepped into the warehouse where the demon snorted in amusement.

"John Winchester. Is this a joke? So you must be Jennifer then," it was more of a statement than a question. "I have to say I'm a bit disappointed. I was looking forward to killing the bastards who captured me, but you two are off limits," she gestured between the two Winchesters. "I don't know if that extends to friends though," she mused, eyeing the other agents hungrily. "I'll have to ask his sentimental little Majesty."

John's temper flared up immediately. "Listen to me you black-eyed bitch!" he snarled, stepping right up to the edge of the devil's trap. "You tell me what's happened to my boys! We can do this the easy way or we can do this the hard way," he threatened, saying almost the same thing his youngest son had two years previously, but his words didn't have nearly the same effect. The demon laughed.

"They can tell you themselves," she said, fixing her eyes over the man's shoulder.

Everyone followed her gaze and found two men had entered the building without them noticing. They were a little older, broader over the shoulders, and five times more terrifying than before. Dean was holding a blade that looked like it was made from the jaw-bone of an animal. His hair was longer than last time, slicked back like James Dean's. Sam's hair was longer too. He wasn't prepared for a fight like Dean, but had his hands in his pockets, eyeing the people in the room carefully one by one, unlike the last time when he didn't even spare them a glance.

"Dad!" Dean said with an easy and very unnerving grin.

"Dean! S-sam! I… I've been looking for you forever, I-" he had started approaching, but cut himself off when his youngest son's scrutinising gaze finally found him and he was pinned by a cold, calculating stare.

Sam only looked at him for a second or two, apparently finding little of interest there, same as with the others, and he moved onto the demon.

JJ was silently praying that there wouldn't be another torturous display like last time. She got her wish…

"This was very sloppy of you Meg!" Sam said, stepping away from his brother's side and approaching the devil's trap.

The previously flippant demon had turned contrite, eyes not quite meeting Sam's.

"Yes sir, I apologise," she said quietly, and JJ's eyes widened as she finally made the connection that this was the King. This boy whom she had held and kissed and cooed at once upon a time was the King. Of demons. Of hell, for all she knew. What did that make Dean? Some sort of body guard? A hell-knight? He certainly fit the part…

"Did you at least do what I asked?" he inquired as he pulled out a knife and bent down to scrape away at the devil's trap.

"It's done!" Meg assured him quickly.

"Fine," Sam replied curtly. "I'm sending you down. You get one earth-month on the racks for this slip-up and then two working under Crowley before you return to your regular duties," Sam stood back up and faced the demon who now looked outraged.

"Seriously! You expect me to follow the orders of that pompous bureaucratic asshole?" she hissed.

Behind Sam Dean chuckled. "You should watch who you're talking to sweetheart," he suggested and Sam mirrored his smirk.

"Let's make that three months, Meg," Sam amended and snapped his fingers. Meg was gone.

"What have you done Sam?" John asked hoarsely.

Sam had resumed his place next to Dean, and apparently felt that the need to speak had passed.

"He's done what he was always supposed to do Dad," Dean replied in his stead. "You've known for a long time haven't you?"

"How did you…?"

"Azazel was very… cooperative towards the end."

"Azazel? The demon that killed Mary?" John choked.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did we forget to tell you? He's all taken care of." Sam and Dean shared another unsettling look, sharing some in-joke JJ in no way wanted to be a part of.

She made a decision. She may not be active but she was raised as a hunter and brothers or not these men were not… men anymore. That much was clear. Gesturing to Morgan and Hotch they silently drew their guns behind the brothers' backs. They were more than happy to oblige with this. This was a situation in which protocol and training took a back seat and instinct took over. Instinct and self-preservation. No doubt they would ruminate over the legality of their actions later, but in that moment it was a risk they were willing to take as they fired simultaneously, bullets burrowing deep in the chests of the two youngest Winchesters.

Their regret came quicker than expected as the only effect their shots had was eliciting an animalistic growl from Dean as both of the brothers spun around. Dean's eyes flashed black and he advanced on them like a predator, but Sam's voice stopped him.

"Dean! Back off!" This time his voice was sharp and authoritative, and it still held that quality that just… compelled you. Dean too apparently.

"Sammy!" he growled in irritation, but he stopped in his prowl just meters away from the petrified agents.

Then Sam turned on JJ, knowing, somehow, that this was her doing. He fixed her with his unnaturally composed gaze and she was pretty sure she couldn't have moved even if she tried.

"That was uncalled for," he informed her coldly. "You try something like that again and I'll take you off the no-go list. Meg would love that. And last time when Dean said to call if something like this came up, he meant it. Next time, you call _us_. Understand?"

"Yes!" It came out as a squeak.

Dean had gravitated back to Sam's side.

"You should stop hunting demons, Dad," Dean suggested. "It's a… pretty bad idea to be doing that right now."

"Dean…" John started, but his youngest son interrupted.

"That wasn't a request, Dad," Sam said sharply, echoing the words John had said to his children so often as they were growing up.

In the next instant they were gone

…

At first JJ tried to remember the good things about her brothers - how they had been as children - to forget about what they had become. When that didn't work, she tried to make herself stop thinking about them. Then she tried to pretend she didn't have brothers. Eventually, she could pretend it had all been a bad dream.

But she still flinched when the lights flickered, and she had to convince Will that she was not crazy when she started insisting on warding the house with salt. And she became a devout church-goer… just in case.

Too bad being under the King of Hell's protection buys you a one-way ticket downstairs, no matter how hard you pray.


End file.
